Breathe
by katsuai
Summary: One couple finds peace with each other... while another is threatened by war. 2x4 4x2 13x5


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is owned and copyrighted by Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise INC...  
  
Happy Birthday to Sun-chan, my partner-in-crime! This is for youuuuuu!!  
  
The song 'Breathe' is sung by Faith Hill and is owned and copyrighted by its respective owners...  
  
song lyrics are in []  
character thoughts are in //  
  
warnings: hmmm... can we say ANGST? major angst ahead... well, for one couple that is =(  
  
ps: some of you who have read this before might be confused about my pen name, but it is I and I now go by the name "katsuai"  
  
  
  
Breathe  
katsuai  
  
  
  
[I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
  
and I've never been this swept away]  
  
  
/You look like an angel when you're deep in sleep. My angel/  
  
Duo studied his lover closely, violet eyes sweeping across the face of his beloved, relaxed in sleep.   
  
/Come to think of it, you still look like an angel when you're awake/  
  
One hand came up to gently brush away a lock of hair but instead of leaving, the hand lingered... keeping the lock out of the other's features so Duo could study him more.  
  
/Sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever... away from all the madness of war. If only I could keep you here with me until the war is over, then I won't have to worry of losing you in the heat of it all/  
  
A tear fell from one eye but he didn't move to brush it away, afraid that doing so will wake his sleeping angel.  
  
/I wish... I wish for so many things that I never thought I'd be wishing for. Some of them are quite selfish but I just couldn't help myself. I want so much to protect you but I forget how strong you really are. Teach me... teach me strength/  
  
  
[All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear  
  
is the beating of your heart]  
  
  
/The war will have to end at one point, and then maybe there'll be a chance for both of us to love each other freely/  
  
Wufei snuggled closer to his beloved, soaking up the warmth the other's body is exuding. He so wants to convince himself that being here with the person he loves in not a dream and the even breathing and beating of his heart relieves him slightly. He's so caught up with his thoughts that he never notices the other's eyelashes flutter open, blue eyes regarding him thoughtfully.  
  
/What are you thinking of, dragon? Worrying yourself again about us, I suppose. The war will end soon and then there'll be a place for us/  
  
Wufei fought down the urge to cry when one unwelcome thought flittered across his consciousness, holding the other even closer.  
  
/What will I do if I was ordered to end your life? Where will I be without you? How will I keep my heart warm?/  
  
  
['Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
  
suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe]  
  
  
Two lovers lay entwined in the large bed, rays of the morning sun bathes them like a golden wash. The serenity of their paradise a bittersweet reminder of the cold and callous war they fight each day from behind the facade.   
  
/I stayed up all night last night just to feel you breathe. You don't know how relieving that is to me... to hear your heartbeat against my ear convinces me you're not leaving me yet/  
  
The other has just woken up, startled to find Duo awake before him. Dark circles around those violet pools tell of his story and he is somewhat grateful... his braided angel watched over him all night.  
  
"You haven't slept."  
  
"I had to see if you're real... not just some figment of my imagination."  
  
"Duo---"  
  
The violet-eyed boy leaned over to kiss his beloved, sweetly silencing his protests.  
  
  
[In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know  
  
There's no need for words right now]  
  
  
Wufei stood over his lover, one hand brushing smoothly across his cheek.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"When we meet each other again, it will be in a battlefield."  
  
Trieze sat and pulled Wufei into his embrace, afraid to let go and yet not seeing any alternative.  
  
The Chinese pilot fights bravely to keep his tears in check and winning... for the time being.  
  
"Then kill me swiftly so I wouldn't have to suffer for not having you here with me."  
  
"Will you remember all the happy times we've spent in each other's arms?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then there's nothing to be afraid of in dying. Memories of us will live for us long as we love."  
  
"But how are we going to fill the emptiness in our hearts when the other is gone?"  
  
Trieze just hugged him tightly, not really knowing how to answer that one. He just couldn't let go of him... couldn't let them be separated by a pointless war.   
  
/But always remember, my dear dragon, I will love you forever/  
  
  
['Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe]  
  
  
"Don't go yet."  
  
"Duo, the others will be looking for us. We can't stay in bed all day!"  
  
He just wrapped his arms around him tighter, planting a big kiss on the other's lips.   
  
"Come on, when was the last time we ever spent a whole day with each other?"  
  
Quatre sighed in defeat and hugged him back, content that he could hold his beloved. Duo had a point and he wanted to enjoy the moment of being together. In this war, each are having the same thought--- this could be their last hug or last kiss.  
  
/I live for you. You're my sanity in this insecure world/  
  
  
[Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe]  
  
  
Wufei looked back to the lighted window where his love was watching him. He raised one hand to wave but a sudden feeling of longing washed over him, forcing the hand to brush the falling tears   
  
away from his sloe eyes.   
  
/I love you, but I don't want you to see my grief/  
  
He quickly turned around and ran to where he'd stashed his motorcycle, not once glancing back to Trieze.  
  
The other rested his forehead on the cool glass, letting his emotions get the best of him. Crystal tears falling from both sets of eyes, both sure that, that will be their last time together.  
  
  
[I can feel the magic floating in the air...]  
  
  
/There's no place for us in this world/  
  
  
[...being with you gets me that way]  
  
  
Rays of the setting sun faintly washes over the intertwined bodies of two lovers curled up in bed.   
  
"Duo, thank you."  
  
"Hmmm? For what?"  
  
"For insisting we spend the whole day here."  
  
"Aa. It's my way of showing that I don't want to ever lose you."  
  
/No. Never, Duo. I'm yours for as long as we live/  
  
"Aa... I love you too."  
  
  
  
~owari  
  
= i was actually crying when I typed the part where Trieze and Wufei were talking before Wufei had to leave.   
  
For those who didn't see the only thing that points to who Duo's lover was... it's Quatre (duh! i'm a 4x2/2x4 writer.. what can i say?)  
  
C&Cs very much appreciated...  
  
I still have three more songs (soon to be made into songfics) somewhere. Once Duo returns the lyrics, I'll be typing them up. 


End file.
